lokafandomcom-20200223-history
Opycs
Opycs are a useless, trivial currency that mean nothing. Currently, and historically, Opycs have never held any true value, which makes them completely worthless and irrelevant, but if a player has earned themselves an Opyc, congratulations! A player can also have Opycs taken away, and if that occurs, it's really nothing to worry about. History Opyc, specifically, is a player of Loka who has been around since June 2012. Opyc, previously named Mopyc, is currently holds the rank Sentry and is the owner of the oldest town on Loka, Hilo. Opyc is well known for owning several towns, lagging the server with many auto sorters, building mass roadway systems, making several "how to cut" videos on youtube, and, but of course, the currency. Opycs, on the other hand, were first introduced to loka though the previously named Promotions section of the Lokan forums. (Now know as Applications and Ranks) On the forums, a player can nominate players for Slicer and apply for various ranks of the server. It has always been common practice to replay to any applications for all nominations or applications with comments, feedback, and "+1's". The "+1" started to appear back in 2012 on the Promotions forum as a way to up vote or give positive feedback to any and all applications. Even though the "+1" has been a common practice for years, it has always discouraged to use as a way of up voting or giving feedback to players because it never truly gave any helpful feedback to players. You could say that it was almost pointless or useless to use the "+1" as a way to give feed back. In 2015, the occurrence of the "Opyc" began to arise when the "+1" transformed into "+1 Opyc". All Lokans quickly jumped onto the trend and began up voting all applications with the "+1 Opyc". Only a short time period passed before the Opyc became a pointless currency in game and as a well known stamp on Loka's history. Other Information How to Check How Many Opycs a Player Has By using the in game command, /profile, a player can hover over the slime or coin icon in the inventory window that pops up. While hovering over this icon, a player can see how many Opycs they currently have. Opycs can be shown as a postive number or a negative number as Opycs have not only the potential to be given to a player, but they can just as easily be taken away... How to Obtain Opycs Obtaining Opycs can come up in many different ways. The most common practice seen on Loka for obtaining Opycs is usually though random trivia events hosted by the admin team, Lokan events where they are dropped from the sky, or from doing something completely random and stupid. A player may not even know why you received an Opyc, but it really doesn't matter anyways. When you obtain an Opyc for the first time, you will receive the Legendary Achievement of Quest for Opycs.